College Bound
by allaboutlove01
Summary: Riley, Lucas, Maya, Zay, Farkle, Jade, and Smackle enter their freshman year of college with high hopes of it going their way. When they face serious situations and difficult decisions their college year takes a different turn. (Sequel to Senior Year)
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**HIIIIIIIII! WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF COLLEGE BOUND. As some of you know this is the sequel to Senior Year! If you haven't read Senior Year then that's fine! I'm pretty sure you'll start to understand it just by reading this. So I welcome my new readers. If you read Senior Year then welcome back and thank you so much for being here. Anyways who do you guys think think the mysterious blonde is? You'll find out next chapter. I cant wait for you guys to read this new story. i have very good and shocking plans coming your way. Review, Fav And Follow!**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Lucas picked up Riley's suitcases as he put them in her parents trunk.

"Babe you don't have to carry my bags." Riley smiled as she tried to help him.

Lucas picked up another. "Let me do this. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girl carry her own heavy bags?"

Riley smirked and shook her head as she picked up her purse and looked through it for her iPhone to text Maya.

 _ **R: Almost Ready?**_

 _ **M: I was until Josh came to my apartment to help with my bags. Now he's making me sit here while he does everything.**_

 _ **R: SAME! I was trying to help myself and then Lucas came in saying he needed to be a good boyfriend and do it for me LMAO.**_

 _ **M: What gentlemen we have.**_

 _ **R: Ikr!**_

 _ **M: Well we're about to leave. See you in like 4 minutes since the school is literally a 2 minute drive away btw.**_

 _ **R: See you soon! I'm so excited!**_

 _ **M: Me too!**_

Riley put her phone back into her purse and closed the trunk as she saw Lucas was done.

"My Lady." Lucas opened the car door for Riley.

"Thanks Love." She said as she hopped into the car. Lucas right behind her.

"You ready?" Topanga asked from the passenger seat.

"More than ever." She smiled.

"Since you don't go to middle school or high school anymore I won't be able to teach you anymore sweetheart." Cory told her.

"I know dad. I guess it's just a new adventure without you but hey you're still my dad so you're going to be stuck with me anyways." She playfully punched him.

"True," He laughed, "How about you Lucas. You ready?" He asked.

"I am sir." Lucas cleared his throat.

"Take care of my daughter for me."

Riley rolled her eyes. She thought they were being totally dramatic. They literally lived 2 minutes away from the school.

"Mom don't start crying and dad don't start with the speeches. I will come visit you and Auggie everyday. Its only 2 minutes away lets not make this a big deal." She shook her head and turned around to the back seat, "Thank you Auggie for not making a big deal."

Auggie shrugged and looked back at his tablet.

"Well let's get going."

It was August 26, 2018. Today was the move in day to the new school Riley would be going to. New York University. She was about to start her first year of college with her friends. They didn't have the same courses or dorms but they will always make time for each other. Everyone lived about 2-5 minutes away from the university which was even better. They just wanted to get away from their parents and have the full on experience of campus life which is why they decided to live on campus.

"We're here." Cory said as he parked the car, "There's Maya." He pointed across the parking lot to see Josh and Katy there with Maya.

"There's the others!" Lucas pointed to the other side.

You could see Zay, Smackle, Farkle, and Jade all with their parents with their bags.

Riley and Lucas jumped out of the car and each got their bags and suitcases.

"This time my dad helps me with my bags. You have to take your bags up to the boys residence hall. Go with Zay, Farkle and Josh."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Im positive." She said as she handed him his suitcases.  
"Alright. Well I'll see you after this okay?"

"Okay." They did a quick kiss and he walked away to meet up with the boys.

"Do you need help with anything sweetheart?" Cory asked.

"No I actually think I've got it,. There are elevators and carts so it will be easy."

Riley hugged her little brother and then hugged her parents.

"No reasons to cry or big goodbyes. I'll come home and see you guys soon." She told them.

"Fine." Topanga said trying to hold back her tears.

"Alright. Bye guys!" She waved then picked up her bags to go meet with her best friends.

"We made it!" Jade excitedly said.

"I love decorating. I can't wait to decorate my room." Smackle said.

Riley frowned. She loved decorating too but she was upset she wasn't with any of them. They all had different roommates.

"We should make up some sort of plan guys don't you think. Weekdays dorm days but then on weekends I think we should have sleepovers at each other houses you know? Since we aren't roommates anyways."

"Yeah of course!" Maya said.

They walked into the building, put their luggage all on a cart and walked into the elevator except for Jade and Maya.

"Aren't you guys coming?" RIley asked.

"We just wanted to walk you guys in. We have completely different residence halls." Maya told them.

"What?" Riley's smiled dropped.

"I know." Maya frowned, "But that doesn't stop all the fun we're going to have here. Don't forget that."

Riley sadly nodded and put on a weak smile.

"We'll see you guys later okay?"

They nodded and with that Maya and Jade walked out of the building.

"Don't be upset Riley. We'll be hanging out with them after we're done with the orientation and our rooms." She clicked the button to go to the second floor and got her luggage out of the cart.

"What floor are you?" She asked.

"6th." RIley replied.

"Oh..Well I guess I'll see you later then?" Smackle asked.

Riley nodded and went up to the 6th floor. She walked to her assigned room. The door was open and she heard talking. Seems like her roommate was already here.

"Hi." She said as she entered the room. The mysterious blonde turned around.

"Oh...Hi Riley."

Riley dropped her bags, "You?"

"Me." The girl put on a smirk.

First her best friend and her boyfriend had completely different residence halls, then her friend had a different floor than her and now she's roommates with the one person she thought she would never have to deal with again.

"How could this day get any worse." She pouted.


	2. Chapter 2: Orientation

_**Hi Guys! Welcome back to the second chapter of College Bound! This is the sequel to Senior Year just in case you are new. I know this story is starting out slow but just in a few chapters there will be many twists and turns. Can't wait for you to read. I know exactly where I want this story to go and where it's going to end so I'm so excited for the big turn. My computer is broken so I typed this up on my phone so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Anyways classes start next week for the gang. Continue to read to find out how it goes. Fav, Review, and Follow. Thank you!**_

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Riley sighed as she picked up her bags and sat them down on her bed. The room wasn't what she expected. It was smaller than what she had thought.

"I wonder how we got paired up." The blonde girl laughed.

Riley rolled her eyes and continued to take out her clothes and belongings.

"So are you going to talk?" The blonde asked.

Riley turned around to face her. "What about?"

"Hm I don't know. Do you want to make ground rules or something or talk about how we are going to set up the room without taking each other's space?"

Riley looked at her in confusion, "Setting up the room makes sense but what do you mean by ground rules?" She asked.

"Like no one after 9 pm or something or no one over when it's time for me to study. I need to concentrate."

"So do I so no one will."

"Also my ex is not allowed."

Riley let out a grunt, "Listen I'm sorry but I would love to have my boyfriend over."

"Of course you would boyfriend stealer."

The mysterious blonde was Annemarie. Lucas's ex from his old Brooklyn High School. Also the same girl she met on the Texas school field trip.

Riley flipped her brown curls at her and didn't say anything. She wasn't even going to entertain her. She wasn't here for drama.

"Hello Riley. You there?" Annemarie said as she continued to make her bed.

"Listen Annemarie. I didn't steal Lucas away from you. He literally came to my school single and that's how I met him okay? You should just move on and if we're going to be roommates then we need to put this drama or problem that we have over Lucas behind us. He's my boyfriend now, just go find someone else to love. Trust me it will be better than trying to ruin or start drama with someone else."

She didn't say anything to that. She started to set things down on her desk. Riley didn't say anything else either. That's all she had to say.

After about one hour Riley had finished her area. She had her desk by her bed with her laptop. All her clothes were in her drawer. Her shoes were under her bed, her sheets and pillows were straighten up on her single size bed and she decorated around her area with her favorite supplies, colors and some lights.

Riley phone buzzed with a text from Smackle.

S: All done with my room. I want to come see yours. What room is yours?

R: The last one!

S: Alright on my way up.

R: You won't believe who's my roommate?

S: Is it someone good?

R: I wish. You'll be as surprised as I was when you walk in here and see her.

S: We'll see! Here I come.

Riley scrolled down her phone to text Maya.

R: Hey just finished my room! Where are you?

M: On my way to the orientation. Are you coming?

R: Yes. I have to tell you something girl. Is Lucas there?

M: Yup. He was just about to text you. He's won't stop asking us if you're going to come or not.

Riley smiled to herself. She liked Lucas so much. Everything he did made her happy.

R: Tell him I am.

M: I did. What do you have to tell me?

R: I'll tell you when I get there. I'm on my way!

M: Okay TTYL!

R: Baiii!

Smackle appeared at Riley's dorm door and walked in.

"Wow look at your room. Pink and Lights!" Smackle laughed.

"Just how I like it."

"Mines was mostly Blue and Books so." Smackle said looking around.

"I remember her." Annemarie interrupted the conversation.

Smackle looked at her and her mouth dropped, "Lucas's ex?"

"Yup." I whispered back.

"Wow." She said.

"I know!"

"Do you have anything you want to share?" Annemarie asked getting annoyed with all of the whispering.

"No actually we were just about to leave." Riley said getting her purse and walking out of the door.

"I feel bad for you." Smackle said entering the elevator.

"I feel bad for myself as well. Is your roommate nice?" Riley asked.

"Yes! She's neat and she seems very smart."

"Lucky you. I have to sleep across from a girl who probably is going to try to poison my food or something."

"You think she's that crazy?" Smackle asked.

"I know she's that crazy." Riley said opening the door for the both of them. They met up with the others at the orientation. It was packed. All different kinds of people standing around talking to each other. There were lines to get food and to sign up for clubs. The line they were in was to take their ID pictures.

"Riley!" Lucas bubbled with happiness as he saw his girlfriend. He pulled her in for a hug and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hi Lucas!" Riley giggled and blushed at the seductive kiss Lucas gave her.

"You all settled in?" He asked her while taking her hands.

"Yes I am. Just not with my roommate."

"Why is that?"

"Guess who it is." Riley said pulling all the others over as they gathered around her.

"Who?" They wondered.

"Annemarie."

"Ann-Ann-Ann Marie?" Maya's eyes widened as she stuttered.

"Annemarie as in m-"

"Yeah your ex."

Lucas shook his head, "Riley I'm so sorry if she's giving you a hard time already. If she is i'll take care of her. She won't get away with disrespecting you." Lucas told her.

"She thinks I stole you away from her."

"She's delusional." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Why can't people just move on without looking like total physcopaths."

"Exactly. She's turning out to be like Missy." Riley put her hands on her hips, "But I won't let any of this stuff get to me. I won't pay attention to her or anything she has to say." Riley smiled.

"Good. Don't stress about her because believe me when classes start you'll be stressed out enough."

"I know! I'm so nervous." Riley said.

"Eh I'm not. I might just fall asleep."

"Maya you need to actually try. My parents aren't paying your tuition for no reason." Riley told her.

"Summer went by so fast. I'm just not ready for the whole school thing to start again and we have four more years."

"It'll be okay!" Riley told her.

The line moved up as it was their turn to take their pictures. They each took their pictures and received their ID.

"Ooo I'm cute!" Jade said as she flipped her hair.

"Me too!" Maya said.

"Now we have to sit through presentations for the next hour." Zay sighed.

"It'll be fine. Maybe later we can go to a party or something to celebrate our victories."

"But my mom-" Riley stopped herself.

"Riley we don't live with our parents anymore remember?!"

"Yeah. Now I do."

"This is really the start of our new adventure and we have to do it right together."

The others nodded and agreed. They had only one week to have fun before classes start in a week and they wanted that week to be the craziest week of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3: First Classes Part 1

_**Hi Guys! I am soooo sorry that I took so long. I just started school and I already have hella work that I didnt have time to write up any chapters! But I am back, and I have my computer back so thats a good thing. For all the people who dont know this, this is the sequel to Senior Year! Its okay if you havent read it yet Im pretty sure you will catch on. Anyways this may seem boring at first but thats because its only the first few chapters. I cant wait for you guys to read the next chapters that are coming so please be patient and just trust me. Anyways this chapter is about Maya but its part 1 because for the other parts theres another pov. Anyways thanks for reading! Please Review, fav, and follow.**_

* * *

"For the hundredth time, I am up Joshua Matthews." Maya yelled as she kicked him away.

"Then get up and get ready! Your class starts in an hour." Josh continued tugging the covers off her.

"An hour? What the hell? Do you know how much time that is?"

"I'm a senior Maya. I do and I know that if you continue to lose time there are bigger chances you're going to be late so get your ass up Maya!" He demanded.

Maya turned sideways and snuggled back up into her covers. She was half asleep and barley listening. Josh started to plant pecks on her cheeks and down her neck.

"Actually how about we skip the first day of classes together." He tricked her as he continued to kiss down her neck.

Maya's eyes quickly opened as she turned around to face Josh, "What are you proposing Josh?"

"You know what I mean." He smirked. Maya stopped for a second and thought about it. Was Joshua proposing sex?

"B-but my roommate is here."

"So we'll be quiet."

Sex was not something Maya was thinking about. I mean she thought about it once in a while sometimes when she realized how close her and Joshua were but was she ready for it? No. Was she scared of it? Yes.

"Umm actually I think we should go to class. College is important let's not mess anything up." She said as she yanked the covers off her. Joshua reached out his hand as he helped her up.

"I knew that would work." He smirked.

Maya's face dropped, "Really Josh? I should've known you were tricking me."

"Gotta do what you gotta do. I promised Topanga, Cory, and Riley I was going to get you to class on time. So chop ch-"

"Hey can you be quiet I'm trying to sleep." Rosie yelled taking her pillow and putting it over her head. Rosie was Maya's roommate. They were complete opposites and they weren't getting along so great either.

"Sorry." Josh apologized.

"Thank you." and with that she went back to sleep.

"I'm ready." Maya said coming out of the bathroom with slippers, and a long hoodie.

Josh shook his head, "Lord. Well at least you're dressed. Come on."

Josh dropped her off at her first class, gave her a kiss goodbye and left because he also had a class at this time.

Maya walked into her classroom to see students already sitting down. It was a huge classroom. Nothing compared to the art ones in high school. Maya's courses and classes revolved around Arts. She chose Studio Arts as her major and had different art classes as her minors. She really hadn't thought about doing anything else except Painting and Designing really.

"Good. Everyone is here." The red headed teacher stormed in, heels tapping the ground aggressively. She sat down her bag and opened up her drawers and got out her files.

She looked around the room and her eyes laid on Maya.

"Oh God." Maya mumbled.

"Ms. Hart. Is it?"

"Yes."

"You need to find a seat with more people."

"Why can't I just sit alone?" Maya asked her.

The teacher took off her glasses and crossed her arms.

"Nevermind." Maya quickly grabbed her things and moved to a table with other people before the teacher said something to embarrass her.

"Mhmm." She turned back around and picked up her files. She started calling names to see if everyone was here.

"Alright good. We can get started." She put back on her glasses.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Smith and I will be your teacher for all of this course. I am only here to guide you in the right direction and support you as much as I can but before I get started with class I am here to remind you that I am not a kindergarten teacher, a middle school teacher or a high school teacher. I do not care what you do because it will not affect me. Skip class that's on you. Not pay attention that's on you. You wanna get on your phone and fool around? Cool I can't stop you. You're not wasting anyone's time but yourself. You are the one paying the money to be here. So mess up if you want to. But I'd advise you not to. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright good let's continue." She said going in the back room and coming back with big poster boards for each table. She then went to go grab drawing materials.

"Let's start with an Introduction to drawing. Since this is the first class let's start with something easy. A group activity." She laughed, "It's not easy really because each of you have a different writing style but it's better than trying to finish the whole drawing by yourself so the task is to draw something that represents you as a whole but it has to be deep and not basic."

The room started to fill with whispers and confusion.

"Can you explain that a little more?" Maya asked.

"What deep thing do you each have in common. You guys only have about an hour. I'd get started if I was you."

Maya rolled her eyes and looked around at the people she was sitting with. They all looked smart in her opinion.

"So what do we all have in common?" One of the groupmates asked.

"Art." Maya plainly said.

"Right...but I don't think we can do that topic because of course we have art in common we're in the same art class."

"She didn't tell us we couldn't do anything she just said draw something we all have in common but if you don't like my answer then ask someone else." Maya rudely said and pulled out her phone. The group started without her while she was still on her phone. Time flew by as minutes kept passing up. Little did she know her group was done and the teacher had collected it.

She took out her headphones and turned off her phone. "Wait you guys are already done?" She asked.

"Yeah. And you didn't help."

"Well I tried to and I would've but you guys didn't tell me to do anything."

"We called your name like a thousand times."

"If I'm blasting music of course I can't hear you silly!" Maya smirked.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. We're done. Thanks for nothing." One of the 3 said while picking up his bag. Class was over.

Maya shrugged and smiled to herself. She didn't care that the people were mad at her. She was happy that she was going to get a good grade without any work. She walked out of her class to go meet with her boyfriend Josh. This year is going to be easy, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: First Classes Part 2

**HEY GUYS! Welcome back to the 4th chapter of College Bound! To everyone who is reading thank you so much for taking time reading my story. I know it's starting out kind of slow at the moment but I promise it will get better in the next few chapters! Also please excuse me for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might make when writing. Anyways I've read all your reviews, and I am always listening to you guys ideas. Thank you so much. Please Review, Fav and Follow.**

* * *

It was 10:40. Riley was up and ready to go for her first class which started at 11. She had gotten up early to go out and get breakfast with Lucas and well she couldn't get much sleep since she was so excited.

"I'm so excited. My first class is Journalism." Riley cheered. Riley had not choose a major yet because she was still in that phase where she didnt know what she wanted to be. She wanted to be everything. She had suggested being a Social Worker, an actress, a doctor, a lawyer, A news reporter, to own her own business and so much more, but she didn't know what she wanted to be.

"You like writing?" Lucas asked.

"Indeed, but I also love a lot of other things. I want to try out different classes."

"Well I hope you pick what you want to do soon. You were supposed to have an answer by Senior Year in high school."

"I know, I know but we don't have to have a major right away so I just wanted to explore more things. What about you? Are you excited for your Vets class?" Riley questioned.

Lucas had a major in Veterinary, and he loved it. He was always an animal lover. He grew up around animals in Texas when he lived on his farm.

"I'm SO stoked. I can't wait to learn and work with animals." Lucas smiled.

"Im happy for you Lucas." Riley smiled taking his hand.

"Thank you baby." He smiled back at her.

Riley and Lucas were finally happy. They had started dating over the summer. Of course they needed time to see if they were right for each other so he gave Riley time after her breakup with Farkle but despite all of the drama and confusion that went on in the group she knew one thing, and that was Lucas made her feel happy and protected, and she wanted a man like that.

"I should get you to class. Don't wanna make you late." Lucas strood up from his chair, grabbing his keys off the table, and getting his strawberry drink he had that went with his breakfast.

"Good idea." Riley stood up as she got her bag and started to walk to the car.

Lucas drove her to her destination, gave her a goodbye kiss and drove off. Riley walked into the building and went to her first Journalism class. The classroom was arranged in a weird way. The desks were all facing each other in a circle. She was the last one who arrived which made sense since it was exactly 11. She sat down in the only available seat left. The whole class was silent. No one made a sound. But soon the silence broke when an old man cleared his throat and walked into the room.

"Hello Students." The old man sat down in his chair, "Im Mr. Rupert, and I am your teacher for this course. Please take out your computers."

She had packed her black composition notebook, black and blue pens, pencils, a folder, a binder and her macbook. She didn't know what to expect out of this class, but she liked writing so that's all that mattered to her.

"We have a test by the end of the week that is worth a lot of points so pay attention well. Please and thank you." He told the class.

What the?! Riley thought to herself. It's the first day of class and we already have a big test coming up?

"Here are your journalism books. Please turn to page 56. We're going to learn how to write a feature article." He said taking his time passing out the books to everyone.

"Also please get out your notebooks to write down your homework."

Riley got out her notebook where she wrote all of her homework.

"Tomorrow there's a quiz on current events so watch the news to find out what's happening, and read pages 113-131 in your books. Take notes while you're at it so you won't forget the material, I'll be checking the notes tomorrow."

"What the fuck?" Riley accidentally blurted out loud. As soon as she realized what she had said she looked down so he wouldn't know it was her.

"Who said that?" He barked as he stood up and looked across the room.

Riley looked around pretending as if she didn't know who said it. She usually had no problem with doing homework obviously she had one of the highest GPAs in her high school, but she thought it was ridiculous she had a quiz tomorrow, a test at the end of the week, and she had to read 20 pages of this oversized overworked jungled up Journalism book.

"Is this too much work for you all?" He took off his glasses, "Because let me just tell you that this is only the beginning. You have a lot of interviews next week and you have to publish a story about that person next week so I'm getting you prepared. Don't fall behind." He put back on his glasses and sat down.

Riley felt sick just by hearing that. She obviously was going to get work in her other courses which was going to put even more stress on her.

"I thought they said college was easier." She mumbled to herself then put her face in her hands.

Soon the class ended after tons of reading, and watching videos. Riley just wanted to get out of that class. As soon as the class ended she ran out of the building to meet Lucas.

* * *

 **Zay's House**

It was about 5pm, and everyone was finally done with their classes. They all decided to meet at Zay's house to talk about their first day. Everyone seemed to be happy with their courses except for Maya and Riley. Jade had a major in Physiology. Smackle had a major in Economics and Mathematics. Zay wanted to do sports so he had a Major in Athletic Training, Farkle had a major and a minor major which was Chemistry and Computer Science and Josh had a major in Law

"College is going exactly how I wanted it to be. Perfect! The homework in every class is easy, and I'm already meeting new friends." Jade said.

"Can't relate." Maya frowned.

"Yeah must be nice." Riley chuckled.

"I'm excited to where my classes take me. I mean I know I'm only in the beginning, but I can't wait to be the most professional NFL player." Zay imagined.

"Uhhh Yeah right. You got a lot of years until that happens." Josh laughed.

"Don't ruin my confidence." He punched Josh.

"Mines was great as well. The teacher talked a lot, and it was a boring class, but I know it will get me far with learning about animals." Lucas told them.

"What about you Farkle and Smackle?" Maya asked.

"I love anything that has to do with chemistry so I loved college." Farkle said.

"Yeah and I love math so yeah college was alright."

"So that leaves Maya and Riley with the only bad experiences. Whats up guys." Zay wondered.

"I don't wanna go to school anymore. I graduated high school why do I have to go to college." Maya moaned and complained.

The gang looked at her and blinked.

"Okay so nothing was wrong with Maya's day she's just being a big ass baby, what about you neice?" Josh shifted over to Riley.

"Hey!" Maya scoffed.

"Okay guys you know me. I have perfect grades, and I have no problem with getting my work done, but I feel so under pressure with all this work. I'm trying out so many classes and its just making me even more confused with my major because they are all boring!" Riley exploded, "and I don't even know what to do. I don't even know why im sitting here talking to you guys when its already 5 pm and I have a ton of work to do, and like 3 quizzes tomorrow." Riley quickly got up and grabbed her bag,

"Leaving already?"

"I have to. Lucas drive me back to the dorms?" She asked.

"Of course." Lucas grabbed his keys and his bags, "See you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah Later."


	5. Chapter 5: Consequences

**Hiiii! Welcome back to Chapter 5 of College Bound! I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry I started school and Ive had so much work ever since then. But I am back and I am going to try to update a little more. Thanks for everyone who read this far, and not giving up on me. Next few chapters will bring out some suprising news! I cant wait for you to read! Review, Fav, and Follow. Thank you!**

* * *

It was a calm night in New York. It was sunday, and there were classes the next day for everyone. Maya was the only one who didn't have work. Well she had work she just choose not to do it. Everyone else was busy with studying or other plans so she decided to visit her boyfriend, Josh. Her mom had baked both of them homemade cookies, they were Josh's favorite.

"Hey Babe." Josh smooched Maya as she appeared at his college dorm.

"Hiii!" She smiled and walked in, "My mom made these for you! She knows how much you love them!" She handed them the chocolate peanut butter cookies.

"Tell her I said thank you." He sat them down, unwrapped them and ate one, "So good."

Maya took off her boots, and sat down next to him.

"What you wanna do today?" She asked.

"I'm actually studying for my law test. Do you think you can wait a couple of hours? I have to finish my review guide." He told her.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Can't you just take a break?"

"No Maya this is my last year college. There's no breaks for me."

"Ugh babe." She groaned.

"Im serious Maya. Maybe you should do your homework while I'm doing mine because I know damn well you didn't finish it all."

"Nope didn't even start it." She laughed.

Josh blinked, "That's not funny Maya."

"It is. I don't know why everyone freaks out about me not doing my work. It's my life not yours or anyone else's so I don't think anyone should be freaking out like they do."

"Okay but as long as we're together I'm going to always be in your life Maya. And how you're doing in life matters to me too."

"I know I'm just saying. I really just don't want to do any college work."

"Then if you're really serious about not doing your work then just don't go to the classes so Cory and Topanga can stop wasting their money for your courses and tuitions."

"But I have to go because my mom wants me to go."

Josh let an angry grunt, closed his book and turned his full body to Maya.

"Well you should listen to your mom. I'm pretty sure she's making you go because she knows from her own mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

¨She doesn't want you to follow her path.¨ Josh crossed his arms getting serious.

¨And what would her path be exactly?"She questioned.

¨Never mind forget about it.¨ He shook his head turing his chair back around to face his desk but Maya quickly grabbed the handle of his chair and spineed him back around in her direction.

¨What path Josh.¨

¨Look Maya. Your mom she- she- she's always struggling. She can't do anything for you. My brother does everything for you. He's paying for your whole 4 year tuition and you don't even care plus he's paying for Riley´s and Lucas´s do you know how much money that is? They could save a lot more money if they weren't paying for yours so you shouldn't be taking it as a joke. Not even that. The clothes you're wearing right now. He most likely brought them. Your expensive art supplies you needed for your classes, yeah he brought them. He does a lot of stuff for you that your mom can't because the job your mother works at only pays her enough money for her to pay the bills which sometimes she can barely pay for. I'm just saying going to college will get you a real career, and you want a real career it brings less money problems Maya.¨

Maya was taken back. Did he really just try to convince her to go to class by insulting my mother, She thought.

¨Don´t give me that look Maya. I wasn't trying to say anything bad I was just trying to tell you that you need to go to classes. You don't want to end up like your mom.¨

¨E-e-excuse me?" Maya balled up her fists.

"Babe come down." Josh pulled her in as he saw how tense she was getting.

"Get the fuck off me!" Maya pushed him back.

"Woah Maya,"

"No! How dare you say that about her. She tries to do everything for me! Everyone has struggles but she tries her best anyways! She not a bad mother."

"I know she does, and I didn't say she was a bad mother Maya. I'm just trying to tell you you take some things for advantage."

"You could've just fucking told me about Cory paying for my tution instead of coming for my mother at the same time. You haven't even fucking met her yet, you have no right to tell her how she's doing."

"I have met your mom Maya, You guys are over the Matthews for every holiday."

"You know what the fuck I mean. You haven't met her formally."

"Maya I´m sorry.¨ Josh stood up trying to pull her in.

¨No.¨ She said putting back on her boots, and grabbing her bag, ¨I never thought you would say something like that.¨

¨No-No-No." He ran to the door and turned around trying to block her from leaving, ¨Okay fine do it for the future. Do it for our kids. Don't you want our kids to have the best life?¨

Maya let out an angry laugh, ¨I don't even think we will get to that point of our relationship now. Get out of my way Josh.¨

Josh let out a deep sigh. You could see the pain across Maya´s face which made him feel completely horrible. He stepped out the doorway.

¨I´m only stepping out of the way because I want to give you space to think. I will call you tonight okay? Please dont ignore my calls."

"I'd rather you not call me Josh. Goodbye." she walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

 **Zay's Home**

Apart from Maya and Josh, Zay and Jade were doing perfectly fine. They were inseparable. Zay meant a lot to Jade because of the type of man he was. He cared about her, and she felt protected every time she was with him. Jade had a lot of problems in the past with relationships with men, and she was glad she didn't feel that way with Zay.

"I'm thrilled we have time for each other. Honestly I thought I was going to die with all these classes, and never have time for you but I was wrong,"

Zay smiled and looked back down at his phone. Jade frowned at the weird vibe she was getting from him.

"Everything okay?' She wondered.

Zay sat his phone down and shook his head, "It's the boy's group chat."

"What? What happened?"

"Apparently Josh and Maya got into a fight, and it's pretty bad."

Jade looked at Zay in confusion, then grabbed her phone out of her Pink purse and sat it back down. If they're talking about it in the boys group chat then the girls must be talking about it in their group chat as well. She turned her ringer back on and went to her Imessages.

"Yeah they're fighting." Jade shook her head as she scrolled through the messages, "Jesus."

"What did you find out? Something about her mom?"

"Yeah...That's messed up man…" Jade shockingly looked through more messages.

"I mean yeah it's tough, but hey I don't want any negativity affecting us okay?" He grabbed her phone, turned it off and then took her hands.

Jade blushed, "True. Seems as if every time someone has drama in the group it affects everyone else. It's not going to affect us this time...but right now we should be there for our friends."

Zay sighed, "Yeah we should." He sighed.

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6: Katy Hart

**Hiii! Welcome back to Chapter 6 of College Bound! I am very excitied for you to read this chapter. A few chapters have been about Maya lately but it will change, and you will see more peoples stories. I updated a chapter yesterday so if you havent read chapter 5 dont read this one yet! Go back and read the other one before you read this one. Also please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes I make. Thank you also for all these reviews. Review, Fav and Follow. Thank you.**

* * *

It was october 10th. The gang had survived September, a whole month of classes. Everything was going great, except for one thing. Josh and Maya. No one knew if they were still dating, Josh didn't even know if he still had his girlfriend. Maya hadnt talked to Josh for two weeks. When he came along in group activities she would always leave, when her friends mentioned him she would yell at them. For the gang it seemed like they were really broken up.

"Maya." Riley softly called her name, clicking on her pen.

"Yes?" Maya replied putting her clean laundry in her drawer.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. Riley of course was worried about her best friend. She knew how much her Uncle Josh meant to Maya, and the fact that she was so silent about it made Riley worried for her.

Maya took a deep breathe and rolled her eyes, "Yes Riley. I am fine. I am just doing my laundry." She closed her drawer.

"Okay." Riley looked at her Iphone to check the time. It was 4:47 pm and Riley had plans with Lucas at 5. She knew deep inside Maya wasn't okay, and she needed to convince her to try to talk to Josh.

"Sooo. Do you have any plans today?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah. I'm going to have dinner with my mom."

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah. We're going to make our favorite dish together. Shrimp Alfredo."

"Yeah your mom does make the best shrimp alfredo. I remember them from all the sleepovers we had over your house."

"Yup." She smiled.

"So…."

"So?"  
"Is Josh join-"

"No he's not Riley. Why do you keep trying to talk about him? I said I was fine."

"I know, but i'm just confused. Everyone is. Including him. Are you guys still dating?"

"I can't answer that question because I don't know, but I know he hurt me, and I know I don't want to talk to him."

Riley sighed, "Okay but when are you guys going to talk?"

"When I'm ready to."

"You haven't talked to him in two weeks. That's way more than you think Maya."

"I know I haven't, but like I said. I will when I'm ready to. Now go on your date with Lucas. I will be fine Riley. I have to go pick up some ingredients from the grocery store anyways." She said grabbing her jacket. It was getting a little chilly in New York.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything okay? I will call you when i'm done with my date with Lucas."

"Okay. Have fun. Not too much fun though." Maya said.

Riley laughed, "Yeah trust me. We won't get to that point anytime soon." She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys, "Bye I love you."

"Love you too"

* * *

 **Maya's House**

Maya was so happy to see her mom. She hadn't seen her mom in weeks. It made her realize she needed to see her mom more after what Joshua said about her. To let her know she was appreciated and that she was loved no matter what struggles she had.

"Hi Mom!" Maya bursted with happiness as her mom opened the door for her.

"Hi Baby." Katy beamed, "I missed you so much." She pulled her into a big hug.

"I missed you too mom." Maya rested her head on her shoulder.

"Come in!" She closed the door behind them, "I'm starving. Did you bring the food?"

"Yeah I brought big shrimp, pasta, and the sauce. Do you have everything ready?"

"Yup ready to cook everything up. I'll take those." Katy grabbed the bags from Maya and went to the kitchen, "Get comfortable. You look so tense."

Maya shrugged, "A lot of things have been on my mind lately."

Katy sighed, "So do I, all good things I just don't know how others will react to it." Katy turned to her daughter.

"React to what?"

"Nothing, just tell me about your problems first." Katy said cutting on the stove, adding the pasta into the boiling water.

"Its Josh…" Maya awkwardly said.

"Oh no baby. You're having relationship problems? Those are the hardest."

"Yeah it's very hard. I haven't talked to him in two weeks."

"Two Weeks?! Really?! Talk to me what's going on. That's a while not talking to someone you love Maya."

Maya turned to her mother, "He disrespected you Mom."

"What?"

"He said rude false things. That aren't true at all, and it was all because he wanted me to go to classes."

"Why aren't you going to classes?" Katy stopped cooking and looked at her.

Maya sighed. She knew she had no good excuse of why she was not going to classes, and she already felt stupid enough.

"Because I'm dumb."

"Don't say that Maya. I didn't raise you to think of yourself like that."

"Its true. I haven't been going to classes because I am dumb. I don't want to go because I don't want to work hard for good grades, and instead I want to sleep all day, and that's just not a good excuse."

"You haven't been going to classes all this time?" Katy questioned.

"I mean I do, but Im failing already."

"Jesus Maya."

"I know. I know."

"You need to go to college Maya. I'm telling you. You will regret it darling. I didn't go because I got pregnant with you, and no I will never regret having you, but if I wouldve went I wouldn't be struggling as much."

"No don't say that!" Maya hissed.

"What?"

"Do you wanna know what Josh said about you? He said that you're always struggling, and that you can hardly buy anything or do anything for me. He was saying how you couldn't pay the bills even if you tried and he told me that if I don't go to classes I was going to end up like you. He was insulting you, and now you're saying the same thing he was saying and that's not okay!"

Katy looked at Maya and looked back down at the food and continued cooking. Maya couldn't read her facial expressions.

"Mom?" Maya wondered what she was thinking.

"Yeah Baby?" She replied.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah I am...That's why you and Josh are fighting? Because of what he said about me?"

"Yeah of course! I would never let him say anything about you and get away with it."

Katy sighed and put the shrimp and sauce with the noodles.

"Forgive him Maya." She softly said.

"What?"

"Forgive him."

"Why should I forgive him? Aren't you mad at him like I am for saying those horrible things about you."

"Maya it hurts when people make comments about my parenting or the way I live. It does, but there's been many more who have said worse. He's not the first and I'm sure he meant no disrespect."

Maya's heart dropped. People have said this to her mom more than once? She thought.

"There's been others?"

"Of course Maya. I mean...They're not technically wrong."

"They are wrong Mom! You don't need to have a lot of money to show me how much you care for me. I know you care me."

"I do care for you. With all my heart and soul, but I do agree I could've gave you a better life. Especially as a child, and even with you not here and just trying to feed myself Im still struggling which really tells you something."

"No it tells me those dumbasses who pay you aren't paying you what you deserve."

Katy laughed, "It's okay baby." She touched her cheek, "Forgive Josh. I know how happy he made you." She said setting two plates down at the table and grabbing the pot.

They both sat down and ate their pasta.

"But he is right. I was so honored and happy when Topanga and Cory told me that they would pay for your college tuition. I've always wanted the best for you. And you love art Baby. Your work is amazing and so inspirational. You have a major for something you really love, I don't know why you aren't going. If you aren't doing it for yourself which you should, do it for me. Think about how when you graduate, and you get a good job. What if I'm still struggling?"

"I would buy us a big stable home, and we would do everything together." Maya took her mom's hand.

"See. Please get me out of this hellhole." Katy laughed, "It's where we both grew up, but i'm not happy here. Don't mess up your life baby. Don't. Go to class. Get your work up. You're probably failing right now, but you can turn in work late. It's better than getting a 0." Katy told her.

Maya smiled. She would do anything for her mom.

"Okay Mom."

"So you will go and try your best?" Katy asked.

"Of course. Anything you say." Maya smiled.

Katy smiled, "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Make momma proud. Don't forget to talk to Josh either. I bet he's missing you."

"Yeah I guess." Maya shrugged.

"So...I have something to tell you…" Katy put down her fork and looked over to Maya.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so serious?" Maya wondered.

"Because it is serious." She said taking Maya's hand, "Only two people know about this, and they didn't judge me. Or well hopefully they didn't say anything behind my back but when we were talking they didn't judge me and I don't want you to judge me either."

"What's wrong Mom?" Maya started to get a little worried.

"Well…I had a few vacation days at my job so you know that meant I had days off. I haven't been out in so long Maya and one of my coworkers Michelle invited me to a bar."

"Yeah?" Maya wanted her to keep going with the story.

"Well we went and I was having a really good time. I felt alive for the first time in years, and I had a few drinks. I met this man, and you know..he was cute. He was such a good talker, and he asked if he could buy me a drink and I said yes. We spent the whole time talking and dancing together, and when it was time to leave instead of coming back home I went home with him…"

"What did you do at his house?" Maya asked.

"What do you think sweetheart."

Maya thought about it for a minute until it finally hit her.

"Wow…" Maya gasped, "Is he like your boyfriend now because Mom I would be so happy if a man was making you happy." Maya smiled.

"No he's not. That's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh...Were you just trying to tell me your sexual experiences or something?" Maya awkwardly said.

Katy laughed, "No Maya. I'm pregnant."

Maya's eyes widened and she fell silent.

"Say something. You're starting to worry me." Katy turned red.

"You're pregnant Mom?" Maya's face dropped.

"Yeah. At first I was really upset and I made a appointment to get an abortion, but then I realized that's not what I wanted to do and that I was happy with my baby."

"B-b-but babies are expensive. You have to buy so much things."

"I know baby, but I'll be okay!" Katy said.

"But you weren't okay with me Mom." A tear slid down Mayas face.

Katy fell silent.

"Um well. The Matthews are going to lend me some money and I'm also going to put the father on child support. I mean his stupid broke condoms are the reason we're in the situation now right." Katy let out a fake laugh.

Maya didn't say anything.

"Does the father know?" Maya questioned.

"No not yet, but apparently Cory and Topanga know him. They say he won't react in a bad way and I believe them, and I also believe that based on what I saw. I mightve just met him but I can tell he's a good guy."

"Cory and Topanga know him? What's his name?" Maya asked.

"I don't want to reveal him yet since he doesn't know, but I'm sure you'll meet him soon"

"Oh…Do you still see him?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Do you still...you know…?" Maya wondered.

"Do we have sex?"

"Yeah…" Maya replied.

"Yeah." Katy quietly said.

"Oh…" Maya rolled her eyes. She didn't want some man getting sex from her mom, but not being there for their child.

"I know you're worried about me baby because of money issues but It will be okay. I'm happy. You want me to be happy more than anything don't you?" Katy asked.

"Of course Mom."

"Well this baby will make me very happy. You'll have a little sibling."

"Yeah I guess that's nice." She chuckled, "How many months are you?"

"Im two months pregnant." Katy smiled.

"Oh Okay...Have you made any appointments yet."

"Yeah. Topanga took me since you know I don't have a car."

"Glad they're helping…"Maya said awkwardly.

"Yeah...so yeah thats all I wanted to tell you." Katy said picking back up her fork.

Maya went back to eating as well. She didn't know how to feel about the pregnancy. Cory and Topanga couldn't help her pay for everything, they had their own family to look after, and that worried Maya. She also didn't want her mother living here on her own in this broken down house. Maya was happy her mom was happy but she didn't like that her mom was pregnant at such a low time in her life. Maya wanted to help her mom, and she knew exactly what to do.


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

**HIIII. Welcome back to Chapter 7 of College Bound! Thank you for all the reviews and they mean a lot because all I ever want to know is how you feel. So recently two characters have been getting hate and like of course I saw it coming, thats just kinda where I wanted to story line to go. It'll get better dont worry. Also another thing that I dont want people to get confused with is that this story is not about Maya! Its about everyone! Its only the beginning everyone will have a story line. I know my recent chapters have been kinda about Maya and her mom but trust me the whole story is not about them! I got some reviews saying that they were going to stop reading the story and you know it made me upset because my intention wasnt to make something so bad that you had to stop reading it you know? Anyways thank you so much if you continue reading this story and sending me reviews. Also excuse any of my grammar and spelling mistakes I may make. Review, Follow, and Fav. Thank you xx.**

* * *

Maya slammed down her color pencil, "Finally." She sighed and put her head down on the desk.

Riley and Maya were sitting at Topanga's doing their work. It was October 31st, Halloween, and the gang finally had something fun planned. They were going to a popular kids party named Ryan at their university. They had not went to a party since August.

"I can't believe I did it." She looked back up at Riley then threw her head on the desk again.

"I cant either if Im being honest." Riley she said puzzled, "but I'm so happy you 're finally all caught up." Riley beamed.

Maya let out a grunt, "My brain hurts." She whined.

"Well guess what. You have no more work to do. You're finally stress free, and we're going to a party tonight so that will definitely ease your mind."

"I guess you're right." She shrugged as she took a bite out of Topanga's muffins.

Riley took a sip of her Vanilla Coffee, and picked up her phone. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Maya wondered.

"Lucas. He's flirting with me."

"Oh." Maya went back to her muffin.

"He's coming over here with Josh." Riley told Maya hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"That's fine. I have to talk to him anyways." She told Riley.  
"Really?!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya missed Josh, and she forgave him since her mother forgave him. But she never got the chance to sit down and talk to him about the situation yet because of all the work she had to make up so Josh gave her the time to makeup the work because he didn't want to be her distraction. They texted a little, and they both agreed they would sit down and talk when she was all catched up with her work which she was now.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to talk to him and get back together?" Riley asked.

"Me and Josh never broke up. We just stopped talking for a while because he hurt my feelings, but Im over it, and I miss him a lot so there's no reason not to go back to how we were before."

"YAY!" Riley squealed.

"Yupp…"

Sooner or later the guys got there.

"Lucas!" Riley jumped into Lucas's arms and gave him a big smooch.

"Hey princess." He laughed, "I like the way you greet me."Riley blushed,"Well we seen each other this morning but I still missed you.¨ She leaned in for another smooch.

¨I missed you too.¨ He kissed back.

Maya and Josh stood there awkwardly watching them flirt back to back with each other.

"Ohh sorry. We'll give you two some space. We'll be in the other booth if you need anything," They walked off.

Josh sat down across from Maya, "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you?" He asked.

"Exhausted. I finished all of my work." She told him.

"Im proud of you. I'm so happy you're caught up." Josh told her.

"Yeah I am too…How are you?" She asked him back.

"I've been lonely without you." He truthfully told her.

"Same." Maya chuckled, "You've been on my mind a lot." She told him.

"Well now since we're together again. I wanted to apologize to you Maya." Josh held her hand.

"You don't need to Josh. It's over, I don't care about it anymore."

"It's not okay. I disrespected you and your mother, and I shouldn't have. Maya Im so sorry I said that about your mom. That wasn't my place and it wasn't true. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me. What I did was wrong, and I promise I won't ever say anything like that about your mom or about anyone close to you."

Maya smiled, "I accept your apology Josh, and my mom does too. I talked to her about it." She told him.

"Was she upset or mad?"

"No. She's a very forgiving person…" She smiled at him.

"Well how is she doing?"

Maya held her breathe. Not so good, she said in her head.

"Great!" She lied then put on a fake smile.

Josh knew when Maya was keeping something from him.

"I know you just lied to me by the way you said that." He tilted his head.

"What?"

"Maya...How is she doing?" Josh asked once more.

Maya sighed, "Shes doing bad."

"Why whats wrong?"

She wanted to tell Josh everything about her mom. What happened and how she felt about the situation, but she didn't think her mom would like that. At the same time, her mom was kind of already showing a little bump so everyone would find out sooner or later.

Maya sighed again, "She's pregnant."

Josh's face dropped, "She what?"

"Yup.."

"Whos the father?"

"I don't know! I want to know but she won't tell me."

Josh sighed with her, "Is it by someone she was seeing? Did she ever mention a boyfriend or a guy she liked."

"No she met him at a club and she went home with him."

"Oh." Josh said with a shocked expression, "So it was supposed to be a one night stand?"

"Yeah, but something happened with the protection they were using I guess and she got pregnant."

Josh shook his head, "Im so sorry Maya, I know how hard this might be for you."

"It's so hard."

"Well how about this." Josh said.

"What?"

"I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" Maya asked.

"Well my parents are so busy with work that they never come to see me, but they're coming for thanksgiving which is in a few weeks and I was thinking that me, you, my parents and your mom could have a thanksgiving dinner."

"You want to meet my mom even after I told you that?" She questioned.

"Maya im going to admit...She fucked up. But she's still your mom. I know how much she means to you so why wouldn't I want to meet her."

"Well then sure." Maya quickly said trying to get away from the topic of her mother, "But I want to apologize too."

"You don't have to apologize for anything Maya. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did. I wasn't serious about my school work, and you tried to tell me multiple times to take it serious and I didnt listen. So I am sorry, and now I'm on the same boat as you, I believe that it is very important."

Josh beamed and caressed her cheek, "I knew I could believe in you Maya Hart."

"I'm glad you did."

"Come here." Josh playfully grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, "So guess what."

"What?" Maya wondered.

"You know how everyone planned to wear couple costumes, and you didn't want to couple up with me because you were mad?"

Maya sighed, "I forgot all about that."

"Don't worry. Riley told me you were being superwoman so I bought me a superman costume."

"Look at you! All prepared."

"For you? Yep."

"Well speaking of the party." Maya said looking at the time on her Iphone and then turning to Riley, "Isn't everyone supposed to meet up at your place like right now?"

"Yeah! Lets go."

* * *

Riley's House

"I look…"

"You look hot as fuck Riley." Jade said joining looking at themselves in the mirror.

Riley turned to the side to look at her curves, "No you mean I look flat as fuck." She pouted.

"Nope I meant what I said the first time." Jade said plumping up her boobs.

This was the first time Riley wasn't dressed as something normal. Last year she was Red Riding Hood, and the year before that she was Cinderella, and so on. But since they were going to a college party the gang thought she should change it up a bit and wear something a little more something her age.

"I mean I look different, but don't you think It's too much maybe?" She asked looking at her body again.

"Riley. Its a adult costume it's supposed to be sexy."

Riley was a sexy police officer. Her uniform cut off right at the upper thighs, and she wore long leather boots. The costume also showed a lot of cleavage. Lucas was also a officer. Jade was a playbunny. She had her bunny ears, and tail with her stockings and heels. Zay was her playboy. Smackle was a sexy boxer. She had on her pink boxer shorts with gloves. Farkle was a boxer too. Last but not Least Maya was a sexy superwoman and Josh was her superman. Riley had never worn a sexy adult costume before. She never thought she would be wearing something like that.

"If my parents saw this I would get in trouble." She looked at them.

"Riley your birthday was literally like two weeks ago. You are 19 years old. They can't tell you what to wear." Jade laughed.

Riley's birthday was October 9th. They went to a haunted house for her birthday and celebrated at her house. Then Lucas surprised her with a carriage ride in central park.  
"Smackle I can't even believe you have that kind of costume on." Riley looked at Smackle with confusion.

"No one can, but I'm not as nerdy and innocent as everyone thinks. Im just quiet." She told them.

"Yeah I can see that." Riley turned back to the mirror, "I wonder what Lucas is going to think."

"We'll see in a couple of minutes. The boys are in the living room waiting for us."

"Speaking of boys. Are you and Josh okay Maya?"

"Yeah." Maya said.

"Well you seem down. Are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not." Maya answered truthfully, "I honestly don't even want to go to this party." She sat down on the bed.

"Why not?" Riley asked, "Talk to me." Riley took her hand.  
"You promise you guys won't tell if I tell you this? Josh already knows, but no one else.." Maya said.

"We promise." They all said.

"My mom is pregnant."

They all looked at each other.

"What?" Riley gasped, "Really?"

"Yeah." Maya spilled.

"Is this why you've been upset these past few weeks?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. Its killing me inside." Maya told them.

"Is it too late to get an abortion?" Jade asked.

"No It's not, but she doesn't want to. And I even asked if she wanted to have the baby then give it up for adoption but she said she would never do that and that she was happy with the baby, and I want her happy but she's depending on your parents Riley." Maya said turning to her, "For literally everything, and that's not right. Your parents have other things they need to do other than worry about my mother like thats their daughter or something."

"Well was it planned? Did she finally meet someone she wanted to be with?" Smackle asked.

"No they just hooked up, and his condom broke or something I don't know."

"What the hell? Why wasn't she on birth control?"

"I think that was my mom's first time having sex in years. Honestly. She's never brought a man home, not that I know of so I think that was her first time having sex since she made me."

"And her depending on other people is not going to help her survive, and I know she's not okay. She's pretending, she has to be. She keeps saying she's happy, but I feel like dying inside too. My mom was always good at that. Of course she was good at pretending, she wanted to be an actress. She always pretended nothing was wrong and always made me believe her. I hardly ever see my sad."

"Im so sorry Maya." Riley hugged her best friend, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but there's something I can do and I'm going to."

"What?"

"I'm moving back home. I have to. I don't want her there alone while she's pregnant. And I'm getting a job. She shouldn't depend on other people for money so I'll just help her myself."

"Maya no! My mom and dad will help her there's no reason to do that." Riley said.

"Yeah there is Riley. I want to do it. I want to be there for my mom, and no stop with Cory and Topanga. They have to stop, they already do so much for us."

"I think you're going to stress with a job and all the school work."

"I might because i'm attending classes now, but that's part of being a adult and no one can change my mind. Thats what Im doing."

"Okay…I'll always be there to support you no matter what." Riley said.

"Thank you. That's what I need right now. Support."

"Of course. Always."

Maya sighed, "I'm so glad me and Josh are back together. He's honestly what I need right now."

"Well he's out there, and he'll talk to you about anything you need to talk about." Riley rubbed her best friends back.

"Yeah. I know." Maya smiled.

Soon after a while, the girls were getting ready and they joined the boys in the living room.

"They're they are!" Riley smiled walking into the living room with the girls. She gave Lucas a passionate kiss, "How do I look?" She did a sexy spin for him.

Not a word, but a sound came out of Lucas's mouth. He was speechless.

"Damn Girl." Zay licked his lips looking Jade up and down.

"Oh stop it!" Jade playfully pushed him.

"We look hot." Smackle said.

"True, but It's 10pm." Jade told them looking at her Iphone time, "Its time to go. The party is starting."

"Alright. Lets go."

* * *

Halloween Party

The Gang arrived in their matching costumes. There were Halloween decorations all over the house, and cute halloween desserts.

"That's what I'm looking for." Zay pointed at the drinks.

"That's not what I'm looking for." Riley walked the other way.

"Ugh." Zay followed behind her.

The gang roamed around the house packed with college students. They had not been to a party in so long that they didn't know what to do first.

"Well. Me and Zay are going to go get drunk and dance. Bye Losers." Jade said blowing a kiss then disappearing into the crowd with Zay.

"Me and Smackle are gonna go get some pumpkin cookies." Farkle smiled then went to the buffet table.

"Well...That leaves us. What do you guys want to do?" Riley turned to Lucas, Maya, and Josh.

"You want a drink babe?" Josh asked picking up a beer.

"Umm…No thanks." She replied.

"Really? That's the first time you've ever turned down a drink." Josh said.

"Yeah I guess I'm just not really feeling it tonight." She crossed her arms. Maya didn't want to drink. She used to get drunk to numb her pain, and if she gets one drink, shell get more to get her mind off her mom.

"That's alright baby. We can still have fun. Let's go." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Josh led Maya over to the dance floor and took a sip of his drink.

"No dancing. You can't dance." Maya laughed.

"Yes I can."

Riley and Lucas turned at each other and smiled. Riley noticed Lucas couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was making her uncomfortable and curious at the same time.

"What you looking at." Riley chuckled.

"Sorry." Lucas shook his head out of the trance and looked in a different direction.

"Its okay. I just wanted to know what you were looking at."

"Your costume."

Riley looked down at herself, "What about it?"

"You're a police officer."

"Yeah so are you?" She laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah but yours is…."

"Mines is what?" She wondered.

"Different." Lucas said trying to look for a word.

"Different?"

"Yeah It's something I never thought you would wear, and I've never seen you in something like that."

Riley laughed, "Yeah I kinda switched it up tonight. You like?" Riley did a spin for him.

"Yeah. I love. You look so hot." He laughed.

"Thank you."

"But you always look hot so it's not a surprise." He licked his lips.

"Stopppp." She blushed then put her face in her hands.

They laughed, then looked to their friends.

"I should've known we were all going to separate." Riley shook her head.

"I already knew. I thought we agreed that this was going to be a group hangout not separate dates."

"Exactly." Riley sighed, "But I don't mind spending alone time with you so I guess it's not that bad right?" She flirted.

"Of course not. What should we do first?"

"Come on let's go play some pool." She said looking at the pool table.

"Alright can you wait a few minutes. I really need to use the restroom." Lucas said.

"Yeah Of course. I'll be right here."

"Okay be right back." He said wondering off.

Riley stood there looking around. She didn't recognize any of these college kids. She never really met new people since she was always with the group. The person she probably only knew here was the owner of the party, Ryan which see saw by the drinks.

"Hey!" She greeted walking over to him.

"Hey Riley!" He looked her up and down.

Riley noticed how unfocused he looked.

"Thank you so much for inviting us. It's a really cool party. Did you do these directions by yourself?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I got some help, but they were my idea. You like it?"

"Yes I love it. I never went all out with decorations when I lived with my parents so this is incredible."

"I'm glad you love it. I love how that costume looks on you." He said taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh thanks! I'm a police officer." She said pulling out her fake handcuffs and gun.

"I see that." He said reaching for her handcuffs, "Maybe you can arrest me later If you know what I mean. " He flirted.

"Why? What'd you do?" Riley asked.

Ryan started bursting out laughing, "You're so innocent, but its okay its cute, and I can change that."

"What?" Riley questioned starting to get confused.

"Are you still dating Lucas?"

¨Yeah of course...Why did you ask?¨

"Just trying to see if you are available. Sadly you're not, but I also dont give a fuck about Lucas Friar so I don't have to respect that you're his girl."

Riley fell silent. This reminded her of this situation with Brandon. She wasn't the bold or brave type so she couldn't just tell him to fuck off.  
"I have to use the bathroom." She lied trying to get away from him.

"Here I'll show you the one in my bedroom."

Riley's eyes widened, "Nevermind I'll hold it."

"Come here." He grabbed her waist, snatching her close to his body.

"Ryan come on." She said struggling trying to get out of his strong grip.

"Riley loosen up. Come on."

"No please let go of me. I have a boyfriend!" She fought him off her, but his hold on her was too tight.

"I'll let you go if you just calm down." He told her.

She calmed down, and he put down his drink.

"There we go." He slid his hands down to her butt.

"NO!" She pushed him away and started to walk away.

"Where are you going." He pulled her arm, and pulled her body back to him.

Riley looked around to see if anyone was going to help her but no one was noticing what was going on.

"Whats going on?" She heard Lucas behind her.

Ryan let Riley go as soon as he saw Lucas, "Lucas Friar. Blah Blah this Blah Blah that."

Lucas grabbed Riley to bring her towards him but Ryan grabbed her other arm, "Share Lucas."

Lucas took a deep breath trying to calm himself down before he snapped, "Listen Ryan. I have not fought anyone in years so I appreciate it if you would just leave me and my girlfriend alone before something goes down." He tried to say it nicely.

"Was that a threat Lucas F-F-Friar."

"Ryan you're drunk. Super fucking drunk dude I think you need to go sit down." Lucas tried walking away with Riley. He suddenly felt a hard hit to the back of his head. He quickly turned around. Fists glitching and face going red.

"Ryan just go. Go!" Riley told Ryan as she looked at Lucas knowing what was about to happen next. Riley never seen Lucas's texas side and she was afraid to.

But instead of listening and leaving he pulled Riley close to him again with a strong grip.

Lucas got between him and Riley and grabbed Ryan by his shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you huh?" He pushed Ryan into the drinks, knocking over the table.

People stopped to look at them as they noticed what had happened. Ryan slowly got from off the floor, and tried to swing a Lucas, but Lucas blocked his hit, and uppercut him. He fell back down again.

¨Okay Okay Lucas." Riley tried to pull him back from hitting him again, but he didn't listen. Instead he climbed on top of him throwing hits, and punches. The crowd started to gather around. Some with worry on their face. Some with excitement as they found this entertaining, and some with their phones out recording.

"What the hell?" Zay hurried over pushing through the crowd, "Lucas dude what are you doing?"

Zay was the only one who had ever saw Lucas like this back when they were in Texas. He knew how it turned out. He tried to pull him off of Ryan, but Lucas just shoved him back and continue to punch the dude.

Riley cried out as she saw blood oozing out of the side of Ryan's eye, and nose, "Lucas enough! Im okay now!"

"No! People like him this deserve this." He growled as he took another punch, "She told you to fucking stop, and you continued to touch her. What are you, some fucking rapist?" He put him in a headlock.

Just a few seconds after everyone starting running.

"What's going on?" Jade looked around asking people.

"Oh shit, the police are here? I gotta bounce." Jade heard someone say behind her.

"Lucas the police are here let's go!"

Josh, Maya, Farkle, and Smackle finally arrived to them.

"Jesus Christ Lucas." Josh looked at him and then bloody faced Ryan.

"Really People? We can't have one normal night without chaos?!" Smackle sighed.

Lucas wasn't hitting him anymore, but he was threatening him that if he ever sexually harassed a girl again he would kill him.

Josh, Zay, and Farkle both pulled Lucas off him since he wasn't listening, but it was too late. The police tacked Lucas down twisting his arms behind his back, and cuffing his hands with handcuffs.

"NO!" Riley yelled trying to go up to Lucas, but Josh held her back knowing what the police would to do her if she tried to interfere.

"Get the fuck off of me! He was sexually harassing my girlfriend!"

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." The police officer said as they picked him up and lead him out of the house.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Riley yelled as loud as she could, but the police officers paid her no mind. They followed Lucas out of the house and watch him get put in the back of the police car.

Riley began to cry, "This is all my fault!"

"It's not Riley. We'll get him out of there." Josh confronted her.

"I'm calling Topanga and Cory right now." Maya said getting out her phone.

"Come on. We'll meet them at the police station."

Maya, Riley, and Josh got into Josh's car while Smackle, Jade, and Farkle got into Zay's car. They begin to follow each other to the police station...


	8. Chapter 8: Bail Out!

**Hey everyone! Thanks for holding on and reading my story! All the support means so much to me! Anyways welcome back to Chapter of College Bond! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm starting to go more into other people's storylines. I hope you like them! If you have any suggestions for any of my characters storylines you can just tell me! Always pm me or review it! Please Fav, Review, Or Follow! Thank you!**

* * *

Lucas sat there not cooperating with the police. He was pissed. He's been arrested before for doing bad things, but this time he felt as if this was complete bullshit. He was standing up for Riley.

"I'm going to ask you again. What happened?" The police officer got in his face.

Lucas turned his head away and clenched his jaw. The police officer was giving him a hard time and knowing Lucas he might just punch him and get himself arrested again.

"Are you going to talk?" They asked him.

Lucas didn't say one word.

One of the police officers chuckled and picked up a file, "Lucas Friar…" He mumbled to himself looking down the paper, "Man oh man you got a lot of history of violence."

"Let me see that." The other police officer said receiving the file from the other police officer.

"Expelled from school for violence." He scanned the file, "Oh you're a Austin Texas boy huh? Then you got expelled from Brooklyn High School when you moved to New York, and there's been violence complaints from your home. Tell Us about that Lucas."

"Why the fuck does it matter if I'm not in Highschool anymore?" Lucas rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

"How are we possibly supposed to let you go if you don't tell the truth."

"I already told you the fucking truth. He was sexually harassing my girlfriend. Me and my girlfriend was walking away and then he punched me. That's when I beat his ass."

"No what happened was you came to HIS house at HIS party picking for a fight."

Lucas laughed and shook his head, "I should get your ass fired."

"Excuse me? I should just throw your ass in jail."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now. First of all, I'm sober. Hes sloppy drunk. Second of all, my girlfriend is literally outside. Why don't you ask her about him sexually harassing her."

The police officer stood their for a moment, and then walked out.

"Exactly." Lucas said to himself.

The Police Officer went to go collect Riley and bring her into an interrogation room. Riley had never even been to a police station. She thought she would never have to.

"My m-o-m is a lawyer." She said nervously shaking.

"Calm down you're not in trouble. We just have a few questions."

"W-h-what?"

"Did you witness the fight?" The police officer question.

"Y-yes."

"Okay start from the beginning. How did the fight happen."

"W-w-well the fight happened because Ryan kept touching me."

"No start all the way from the beginning."

"O-okay. Lucas, my boyfriend told me he had to use the bathroom. I went up to Ryan to thank him for inviting me and my friends to his party and I noticed he was drunk. He started to flirt with me and that's when he started to get innaprioate. I told him multiple times to stop touching me in a sexual manner but he didn't. That's when my boyfriend came and told him to stop, and then Ryan hit him and that's when my boyfriend hit back and that's how the fight happened." She told them.

"So just to be clear, Ryan started all of this with the assault and the sexual harassing."

"Yes."

"We have to ask this by law. Do you want to report him for sexual harassment?" The police officer asked.

"I just want Lucas to come home. I don't care about anything else, but you guys need to lock the psychopath up. He could be a rapist." She told them.

The two officers looked at each other and then looked back at her, "Alright. You're free to go. And so is your boyfriend, but like you said Ryan could be a rapist so we may need to you testify in court against him. We don't want other girls to become victims."

"Tonight?!"

"No. We'll call you."

"Okay sounds good. Can I leave now?" Riley asked wanting to go see Lucas.

"Yeah."

Riley bolted out of the room and went to go find Lucas.

"Lucas!" She ran down the hall bumping into police officers, "Sorry Sorry!"

She had finally cought up to him and flew into his arms.

"I thought they were going to take you to jail or something." She hugged him tight.

"Yeah me too." He hugged her back.

"Thank you so much baby for defending me. I just wish you hadn't, I didn't want anything bad to happen."

"I will always defend for you Riley."

"Are you okay?!" Riley panicked touching the bruises and scars on his face.

"Im fine Riley. Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any way before I got there?"

"No. You showed up before he could do anything horrible."

"Good." Lucas said in an aggressive way.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look uneasy. You're sweating bullets babe."

"I just...It felt so good."

"What felt so good?" Riley asked.

"Just...fighting him."

"Why….? Because he sexually harassed me?" She questioned.

"Yeah that too of course but...My anger, my pain, my sadness...It feels like everything just escaped out of my body...It's like fighting made me reenergized."

"Oh...You're going through stuff again? You never told me that. You can always talk to me...You should always talk to me."  
"No, actually I haven't been going through anything. I feel happy with you and the group but I don't know I can't explain it. It just felt so good beating his ass. I forgot how much I loved fighting. I was trying to change for the better but now it looks like I need to get back to my old habits." He looked down at his bloody fists.

Riley stood there in silence. Worry crossed her face, "Lucas dont say that...Please. There's no reason to fight. You've moved on from your past. You're not the same person anymore."

Lucas shook his head, "Nevermind. Just forget about it. Forget I said anything. I just need to go to my dorm and take a nap or something. It's been a long day."

"Okay...Let's go then."

They walked outside to find the rest of the group waiting by the car for them.

"Jesus fucking christ dude I didn't think I would get you back tonight." Zay pulled Lucas into a bro-hug.

"Yeah me either." Josh shook his head.

"Nice going Huckleberry. Beating someone's ass to stand up for my best friend. I like that." Maya high fived him and laughed.

Lucas laughed, "Always embracing the wild side of me Maya. Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiled.

"I never witnessed a fight in my life but that was wow…" Smackle took off her glasses.

"Good wow or a bad wow?" Lucas questioned.

"A good wow. Dude you slammed him into the table. I was so impressed. How did you even pick him up like that?" She wondered.

Lucas laughed, "I got the strength of a bull."

Riley cleared her throat, "Anyways...Im glad thats over and I'm glad you're okay. Can someone drop me off at my place now?"

"Your place? Why aren't you going back to your dorms?" Lucas asked.

"Me and Maya are having a sleepover."

"We are?" Maya asked in confusion.

"Yes we are!" She snatched her by the wrist and walked off to Josh's car.

"Okay then...See you guys tomorrow?" Josh said getting in the car with them.

"See you."

Lucas, Smackle, And Farkle got into one car while Jade and Zay got into the other. They soon rode off.

"You must need something from me because I don't remember us planning a sleepover for tonight."

"Yeah I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Lucas."


	9. Chapter 9: Clubs

_**HIIIIIIIIIIII. Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter! I still have exams I am studying for and I have a lot of personal things going on in my life but I'm going to start updating more I promise. Anyways I hope you liked my last chapter and I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is going to be an interesting chapter. A lot of stuff goes on so look out. But I have a important question! Do you like no one's point of view or would you like for me to start writing in other peoples point of view? Thank you! Review, Fav, and Follow. XOXO**_

* * *

It was November 14th. The gang was going into Thanksgiving Break soon and they had a lot of stuff to turn in before they left. Riley had completed all of her work for the week, but she felt like she needed to do one thing which was find a place to fit in. Riley still hasn't picked her major and she didn't have to yet but she still wanted a place to fit in. Having the group with her best friends was everything but she didn't want them to be the only friends she hung out with, just like everyone else hung out with others too. She also wanted to be in a club. They were doing an activity fair on campus today, and her and Lucas had went to explore around to find some things to join.

"So babe what are you interested in?" Lucas questioned while holding hands with as they strolled down their Central Park of the school.

"Anything. I'm always open to new things."

"Not me…" Lucas said looking around, "Some of these clubs are way too lame for me."

"Yeah I guess.." Riley said looking around. There was many different clubs. In High School, Maya and Riley did cheerleading. But here you couldn't just sign up to be a cheerleader, it had to be apart of your major. She wasn't into any of the clubs she saw. They had yoga clubs, fitness clubs, robotics clubs, chess clubs, car clubs and much more.  
"A car club….Really?" Lucas shook his head walking up to the sign.

"Yes really dude." The boy behind the sign said, "Welcome to Pimp Rides. The best club you could join. Man, if you think you have a cool car you could join. The girls are all over us."

"I have a girl." Lucas wrapped his arm around Riley, "And by the way. Your name is Chad right?"

"Yeah. See you must know me because of how popular I am. The club will change your life."

"Oh no that's not why. I just heard you were some creepy rich kid who flirts with girls when its not wanted. I also heard you had the worst car in the club. But good luck with your recruiting!" Lucas smiled and walked away with Riley in his arms.

"Wow Lucas…"

"What."

"You've been…."

"Honest Lately? Yeah I know."

"I guess if that's what you want to call it." Riley shrugged and continued to walk down the path. She finally saw one that caught her eye. There was a bunch of pretty girls gathering around a booth.

"Looks like that's a sorority." Lucas said reading the sign.

"A sorority?!" Riley gasped and smiled.

Riley thought joining a sorority was a great idea. Having sleepovers with other girls, and making pledges and promises. Throwing awesome parties, and making more friendships.

"Maya is going to love this. So is Jade and Smackle."

Lucas laughed, "Maya won't love this. Definitely not Jade and you probably won't either." Lucas shook his head spotting out two familiar girls sitting at the table.

"Vanessa and Annemarie." Riley growled and crossed her arms, "They're literally everywhere I go. How did they become popular so fast?"

"I don't know babe. I really don't know."

Vanessa was Zay's ex, and Jade had a huge problem with her. Annemarie was Lucas's ex and Riley didn't want a problem with her but she had one anyways. They were also roommates.

"I've always wanted to be in a sorority Lucas. I'm not going to let some jealous girls who won't let the past go ruin it for me, and besides they probably have let it go. It seems like they have new boyfriends. So I think we'll be fine."

"You sure you want to go over there babe?"

"Positive. Come on." She laced hands with him and walked over to the booth. Riley could see Vanessa and Annemarie tense up as they saw Lucas and her come to the table.

"Hi...Um...Im Riley. I would like to know more about the sorority." Riley told a red head who was in between Vanessa and Annemarie.

"Basically this is literally the best club you will ever join. All girls which is the best. No boys allowed. But here's a little secret. Come here. " She smirked leaning into Riley. Riley awkwardly smiled and leaned in.

"It's an all girls group but sometimes we invite boys over just in case we wanna you know. Get a little naughty." The red head let out a girly laugh, twirled her hair, and popped her bubble gum.

Riley fake smiled and laughed, "That sounds so fun for you guys but do we have to um….participate in those…..activities if we join because I have my own boyfriend." Riley smiled putting her hand on Lucas's chest.

Annemarie let out a grunt and rolled her eyes.

"Damn girl." The red head laughed and bit her pen, "He's a hot one."

Riley stood there speechless.

"Okay Christina." A brunette came from behind and took her spot, "Can you go walk around the campus and pass out these flyers for me?" She handed the red head the slips.

"Why do you always kick me out of the seat!" The red head stomped her foot.

"Because of this. You're not getting any work done. You're just being a quirky cheerleader, but this isn't cheerleading practice right now Christina."

"Whatever." The redhead walked away.  
I knew she had to be a cheerleader, Riley said to herself.

"Sorry about that. Anyways basically the sorority is about making close friends and bonds. We do fundraisers, we go on camping trips, we do activities, we throw parties,, make pledges. We basically just have fun. Oh and also we live together."

"Wait. I thought it was just sleepovers...The girls actually live together?"

"Yes. We have a sorority mansion."

"Mansion?! So like..No more dorms?"

"Yup. No more dorms."

Riley smiled at Lucas then smiled back to the girls, "Can I please have 4 sign up slips."

"4? Why 4?"

"I want to join and I want my other three friends to join."

"What are your friends names?"

"Jade, Smackle, and Maya."

"Oh you think Jade is joining? Yeah right." Vanessa crossed her arms,

Riley bit her lip to refrain herself from saying anything. She was nice, she was calm. She wasn't the type that likes drama or tension.

"Oh you have drama between one of her friends?" We don't want drama between the ladies. I'm sorry."

"Wait I have a question. Are you a freshman here?" Riley asked the girl.

"No. I'm a junior...Why?"

"Well because I know Vanessa is a freshman. And there is no way you could have recruited her to be in the sorority before today's activities fair. I'm pretty sure that's the rules. So how is it fair that my friends can't join because of her when shes not even a full soroity sister yet."

The girl looked at Vanessa, "She's right." She said, "Here. There's your 4 slips. We pick who gets to join the day before Thanksgiving break. Have these filled out by tonight and turn them in,"

"Okay." Riley smiled, Thank you."

* * *

 **Riley's Dorm**

Soon after that Riley went to her dorm and called Jade, Smackle and Maya to talk before Annemarie got there.

"Hey guys!" Riley leaped off her bed.

"Hey...What's wrong?" Maya sat down.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect!"

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"Okay before I tell you the good news I want to tell you the bad news first." Riley crossed her arms.

"Okay what's the bad news?"

"Vanessa and Annemarie are involved in the good news...basically. You might have to live with them."

"What? What are you talking about Riley?" Jade asked in confusion.

"Okay so Lucas and I went to the activity fair on campus today. I found out that the sorority was recruiting new girls, and it sounds so fun you guys. We have parties, make pledges and guess what. We have our own mansion. I really want you guys to sign up with me."

The girls looked at each other, "Hell no." They all said at the same time.

"Really guys?!"

"Yeah I don't know Riley. I like living with just my roommate and also we don't know any of these girls so why would we live with them."

"Exactly. And you know how I am with girls. Girls always pick fights with me and I might get kicked out for beating someone's ass." Maya crossed her arms.

Riley rolled her eyes and groaned, "You guys are all being so negative! The sorority is literally founded by the university. I'm pretty sure they're going to make sure nothing bad happens. Besides I'm so tired of being in this dorm with no space. Annemarie is my only roommate and if we move into that mansion then maybe we all could be in one room." Riley told them then turned around to Jade, "Jade I understand you may not want to go because Vanessa is there but think about it. Why do you even have drama with her? Zay is all yours and he's not going anywhere. Also I think she already moved on. There's no reason to have drama anymore."

"I guess you're right about Vanessa but joining a sorority is still a big decision. I heard most of the girls drop out all the time."

Riley sighed. She didn't know what else to say, but she really wanted to become a sorority sister.

"What is the sorority called?" Smackle asked.

"Kappa Sigma" Riley told her.

"Okay. I'll ask around if the sorority is a good place. Give us time to think about it okay?"

"Okay. How long will you guys need to think?" She asked.

"Well it's going to take some days Riley."

Riley groaned, "She told me to turn in the slips tonight though. How about you guys just fill the slips out. I'll give them to her and even if we get in we can still drop out of it."

"Fine."

Riley handed the girls the slip, "Thanks guys."

Soon after that the girls filled out the slip and Riley took it back over to the booth.

"Back already? Somebody is excited to become a sorority sister." The brunette smiled.

"Yeah I am."

"Well me and my ladies will look over your slips and see if your qualified to be a Kappa Sister. You gave us your phone number correct?"

"Correct?"

"Alright. We'll call you to tell you whether you got in or not."

"Okay thank you!" Riley cheered.

"Why so happy? She said or not." Annemarie crossed her arms.

"Why are you wondering? How about you worry about the slip you flipped out. You're not a Kappa sister yet remember?"

Annemarie gave Riley a dirty look while Riley did nothing but smile, "We'll see about that Riley Matthews." Annemarie told her.

"Yeah we will." Riley smirked.


	10. Important

Hey. After thinking about it I've decided to take a break from this story and start a new story. I didn't know where to go with this story since there wasn't a specific storyline I was heading into so it was hard to write it. I will continue to write the story if you guys want but I have started a new story called Reunited and I am very excited to write it. Go check it out. I might continue this story so don't unfollow it or anything I just have better plans for my other story. But read Reunited! Also review and comment if you want me to continue.


End file.
